


and you saved me from myself

by charleybradburies



Series: SkyeWard Week 2015 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Bickering, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Hospitals, Marriage, Married Couple, POV Grant Ward, POV Male Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Skyeward Week, So Married, Team as Family, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and some bad girl shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must look terrible! Simmons won't even bring me a mirror."<br/>"I've seen worse."<br/>"Wow. Thanks."<br/>"No - I mean - you look better than when you were dying."<br/>"Swingin' and a-missin', Ward."<br/>"It's good to see you...better."</p><p>SkyeWard Week Day Two: Favorite Overall Quote</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you saved me from myself

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Ryan Cabrera song "On the Way Down."  
> The lyrics "and you saved me from myself" immediately follow the title of my first SkyeWard Week fic: [on the way down / I saw you.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3963517)
> 
> I picked this quote because I didn't feel like doing any of my angsty ones. And most of them are angsty. But I feel like I and every other SkyeWard shipper needs a little fluff right now, amirite?  
> (I'm writing it anyway, so...yeah, you don't have to answer that.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Comments, etc., are greatly appreciated! xx

“Ugh, I must look like such a mess!” Skye groans, covering her face, and he reaches out and pulls her hands away, cupping them in his and kissing them affectionately as he leans more of his weight into the elbow of his jutting into the hospital bed.

“You say that like it matters,” Grant replies. She rolls her eyes.

“Oh, God, you’re gonna get sappy on me now, aren’t you?”

He gives a scoff of teasing offense.

“God _forbid_ I actually _care_ about my own family, jeez,” he gasps at her, smiling, and she laughs. He runs his fingers through her hair, a little less smoothly than usual since it’s been a couple of days and one hell of a workout since she’s gotten a chance to shower.

“Yeah, you’d _better._ I’m pretty sure babies _don’t_ come with warranties.”

“But after seeing _this_ precious thing, I can’t imagine how you’d ever let her go,” comes Simmons’s coo from the entryway, as she walks back into Skye’s room with a smile and little Caroline in her arms. Skye reaches out longingly, and Simmons takes a seat across from Grant after handing the baby over to her mother, allowing her finger to stay in the child's - surprisingly fierce, as he knew from what little experience he had - grip. 

“How’d you get them to let you take her?” Grant asks, gently running a finger along the little girl’s - his little girl’s - cheek.

“I am a _doctor,_ Agent Ward...as well as her godmother...and I work for a powerful intelligence agency.”

“Oh my god, Simmons, you did _not_ show your badge to the nurses in order to snatch my child!” Skye exclaims, and Simmons shrugs.

“Ugh! You are a terrible godmother already,” Skye continues jokingly before pulling Caroline up from her lap and close against her chest. 

“And thank you.”


End file.
